


Sonnet: The Hedgehog

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is rivalry with Sonic so tempting, and so hard to let go? Why is he so compelling? And what happens when you finally beat him? This week's entry for dA's LiteraryFanFiction, prompt "force of nature." Much love to Aevee Itazura for suggesting Spenserian, and InfernoJaiku for inspiring me with the title.</p>
<p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet: The Hedgehog

I used to think that you were just a child,  
Or maybe, rather, just a hero’s seed.  
I never thought, when you came from the wild,  
That seeing you would build in me such need.  
I want to beat you, take from you that lead.  
I want to prove that of us, I’m the best.  
I find my ego getting hard to feed  
Each time we go our separate ways to rest.   
But maybe I’ve misunderstood this test.  
A force of nature, you just can’t be beat  
So easily, except perhaps in jest.  
Your final failure soon will prove my feat.   
Tomorrow you shall fail to rise again;  
That day I’ll have my empire… and… what then?


End file.
